


I Look At Your Face (i know it’s alright)

by Kylo_emolord_Ren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben loves Rey, F/M, Fluff, I’ve never posted anything I’ve written, Modern AU, everyones happy, im sorry if this sucks, just 350 words of softness, nothing bad happens ever, rey loves ben, this is soft af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylo_emolord_Ren/pseuds/Kylo_emolord_Ren
Summary: A soft morning shared between our two favorite babies. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	I Look At Your Face (i know it’s alright)

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re reading this thank you so much. I wrote this in like five minutes on no sleep and it probably sucks but I wanted to post something that I wrote on here. I admire the Reylo writing community so much! <3
> 
> (PS: this hasn’t been edited by anyone other than me, so warning of grammar and spelling.)

It was the sunlight that woke him. The light shone through the curtains of the room, lighting up his face. Ben Solo had never been a morning person, but he was beginning to think he could be now. 

Laying on his bare chest was Rey. Ben took the time to take in her serene visage. The freckles on her face like constellations to be traced. Her chestnut hair fanned out behind her head like a halo; she was like an angel. His everything. 

Ben reluctantly pulled himself away from the paradise of their bed. He slipped on a pair of sweatpants and padded out to the kitchen. It would be best to make Rey some food before she woke up. Maker could only know how hungry she was, eating anytime food was offered up. Ben would provide for her as long as he was able. It was what she deserved. 

The bacon sizzled in the pan, and the coffee dripped into a bright, yellow mug. Ben Solo knew of hard pasts. One who dealt with a difficult past knew that only the strongest survived. Ben could not think of his troubled past in this sense but instead of the power and utter wonder that was Rey. She grew from nothing and yet she wowed everyone who had a chance to meet her. 

Their road had been a rough one to reach the simplicity of slow mornings and soft kisses; Rey understood this. Ben understood this. So they treasured what they had, and took with it what they could each day. 

Ben took the bacon from the skillet to add to the plate of eggs already waiting on the plate. Sipping his coffee he watched as the coffee machine’s last few drops landed in Rey’s cup. 

A soft sound reached his ears and he turned to see Rey yawning in the archway of the hallway. Her hair rested in a messy bun. She was wearing an old shirt of his that reached her knees. She looked at him and he looked at her. A smile reached Ben’s face. They had everything they needed.


End file.
